Rolls and Phone calls
by I love creepy things
Summary: Something I did for the fun of it. This is about my Shapeshifter OC and how she'd fit into the Undertale world. Please read the first page before you judge it blindly. I have her bio in the first chapter. Phone calls will only involve Umbrieal to avoid spoilers to those that are playing the game or have not yet played
1. Bio info

I've gotten so into Undertale that I've created my own OC and found a place for her in the game. I made her as none Mary-Sue as possible (though she is slightly mary-sue in Genocide admittedly) but it doesn't really matter what others think. She is mostly for role playing. However, I've had fun with writing out her roll in the games and different phone calls, so I want to post them all. So read at your own risk.

These were posted in parts elsewhere so I made them in parts here.

* * *

Umbrieal is a shapeshifter who lives in Snowdin forest along with her father. Unlike most other monsters, she came to the underground many years after the imprisonment. This is because, as shapeshifters, Umbrieal's family was able to blend in with the humans. Some by making themselves look human, and others by turning into animals.

Umbrieal's father was one of the few that made himself look human. This eventually led him to meet June; a human woman who he would later fall in love with. In time that love would be returned and the two would marry with in a few years. Shortly after, Umbrieal was born; making her partially human.

June knew her daughter and husband were shapeshifters, but loved them anyways. When Umbrieal turned 7, some humans saw her use her shapeshifting abilities and got scared. They had heard rumors of monsters stealing souls and tried to kill the girl out of fear. However, June jumped in front of her daughter to defend her and ended up taking a blow that would take her life. Before anything else could be done, Umbrieal's father grabbed his daughter and the two escaped to the underground.

The trauma of seeing her mother sacrifice her life to protect her's from people she thought she could trust caused Umbrieal to lose her voice. Though she could still make noise (laughing, groaning, etc.) she could no longer form words and had to learn sign language to communicate with others.

Umbrieal spent the first couple months in the ruins as her father built a house in Snowdin forest. There she formed a bond with Toriel, who helped the child as much as possible. Mostly by preparing her for the world outside the ruins. For, though Umbrieal had been told of monsters and how they were kinder than humans portrayed them as, she had never met one before; outside Toriel herself. Toriel also helped the father teach the girl sign language and gave them the room all former fallen humans had used before they left.

Umbrieal is uneasy and uncomfortable living in Snowdin for the first couple years. While she isn't necessarily scared of any of the monsters, she'd rather stay home where she won't be seen or have to interact. When she has to go to the town, she'll often make herself look like one of the animal monsters or change her appearance so she won't appear human. She hates going into town, however, and won't do so alone until she is around twelve years old.

Now, because Umbrieal had a human mother rather than a shapeshifter, her natural abilities are weaker. She can not change her gender, maker herself look exactly like someone else or increase her height. However, she can change small parts of her body at a time, such as giving herself gills or wings, or a tail. In relation, she can still change her appearance, such as changing her hair or eye color. However, she can not change into two different things at once, unless there is a creature like that. If she tries, it will give her a splitting headache.

Also, being half human gives her a partial human soul rather than a gray monster soul. Hers is light yellow which is later revealed to represent forgiveness. Despite feeling betrayed by the humans that killed her mother, and tried to kill her, she forgives them for what they did. Though she is still hurt, Umbrieal understands that fear can make people do horrible things. Regardless, she and her father keep this fact secret as they fear her soul may be stolen to use for the barrier; though it is unknown if that is even possible.

Umbrieal is a preferred pacifist. Meaning that for the most part she is peaceful and doesn't like to fight. If she is _forced_ to fight she'll either use defensive magic or dodge and try to run away. She does this by trying to only disarm the other monster or pin them down. She'll never try to badly hurt or kill the other monster. If she greatly hurts them, she'll feel horrible about it.

Lastly, it is actually unknown if Shapeshifters are actual 'monsters' or not. Their original form is unknown since they are born looking like whatever form their mother takes while pregnant. Most shapeshifters call this their "default" form. It is unknown what Umbrieal's father's "default" form is, but Umbrieal's is human. Another indication that they are different from all other monsters is that, when they die, their bodies do not turn into dust, but are instead encased in stone. Since Umbrieal is partly human, she is unsure if this is what will happen to her when she dies.

* * *

 **Powers**

Aside from her natural shapeshifting abilities, Umbrieal is able to use magic. Unlike many, her magic takes on a light yellow color; the same as her soul. She uses this magic mostly for defense but has two weapon forms. One is a chain and other are large staples. Though they are weapons, she uses them for defense only; either by disarming or containing the one attacking her. She is also able to create bubbles/shields and platforms with this magic.

Another power Umbrieal has is speed. She is incredibly fast when she wants to be. Not even she really knows where this comes from, though. She's not even sure if it is a actual power or a natural ability of hers'. Regardless, Umbrieal only uses this speed when she really needs to, as it easily tires her out.

* * *

 **Relationships**

Outside her father and her OC boyfriend, the only real relationship Umbrieal has is with Papyrus and Sans. This is because they became her babysitters a few weeks after she started living in Snowdin forest. Her father knew he'd have to collect gold so he and Umbrieal could buy food and other things when needed. However, he also knew he couldn't leave her alone for long periods of time. So he set out to find babysitters to watch his daughter. Papyrus, who saw it as some kind of royal guard training, agreed and more or less convinced his brother to help him.

At first Umbrieal didn't like the skeleton brothers and would try to hide in her room when they came over. They were the first monsters she'd seen since Toriel in the ruins and she didn't know if she could trust them. When she eventually became comfortable around the two, she became closest to Sans. Papyrus's level of friendliness and enthusiasm made her slightly uncomfortable but she still cared deeply about him. After a couple years Umbrieal got so comfortable around the two that she accidently called Sans 'uncle' while talking to him. It is something he has teased her about even in the present time. Regardless, she continues to call him this from time to time, though in a playful way, and has also taken to calling Papyrus 'uncle' every now and then.


	2. Pacifist route

Umbrieal doesn't need to be befriended to get the Pacifist/true pacifist ending. Nor will she start a fight with the player if they come across each other, as she considers herself a pacifist. If the player wishes to fight her, they will be given the choice to start one. If the player does indeed choose to fight her, she'll use defensive magic only and express a desire not to fight. So she can be spared right away.

The easiest way to befriend Umbrieal is to flirt with her while fighting. She'll find it amusing and adorable. This will later lead her to suggest a hang out, though will refuse a date since she considers the player is "too young" and won't date kids.

If the player _doesn't_ start a fight, the other way to befriend Umbrieal is to ask for directions. Instead of telling the player where to go, she'll guide them back to town herself. Along the way, she may give the options 'Walk, Ride or Fly.' If the player chooses ride, she'll turn into a horse and give the player a ride back to town. If they choose fly, she'll sprout wings and fly them back. If they choose walk, she'll simply walk with them. Umbrieal will only do this if the player has already fought Papyrus or made it past his last trap. So it's impossible to bypass Papyrus's traps.

During the hangout, the player can ask Umbrieal a series of questions. If they choose to ask about Sans and Papyrus, Umbrieal will reveal she knows the two rather personally and will even refer to them as her uncles. The player will then have the choice to ask Umbrieal to elaborate on that, to where the shapeshifter will mention the two skeletons used to babysit her when she was younger and she accidently called Sans uncle one day.

If the player doesn't ask about Sans and Papyrus, they can later go to Papyrus and ask him about Umbrieal. He will also reveal that he and his brother used to babysit for her and depending on if the player asked for a explanation, may mention the uncle story. Either way, he will then suggest that the player should try to befriend Umbrieal since they both _talk with their hands._ If the player has already befriended Umbrieal, Papyrus will complement on their friend making skills.

To find Umbrieal you'll need to go to her house in Snowdin forest. It is located behind a group of trees near the snowman. The path itself is also hidden behind the trees so the player may try to grind the trees nearby to try to find it.

* * *

I didn't think of this until now, but I may make conversations later on.


	3. Genocide route

Warning: Her involvement is this route is mostly meant as a possible secret happy ending I came up with. Most may consider it Mary-Sue so read at your own risk.

* * *

There are two ways for Umbrieal to be involved in the genocide route. One where she is "spared" and one where she is not. If she is spared it means the player didn't go to her house to kill her and her father. As such the both of them fled to Hotland to hide.

If the player "does" go to her house, a fight between them and Umbrieal will start up. Like in pacifist and neutral, Umbrieal will only use defensive magic, even when the player is trying to kill her. However, unlike every other monster, she will flee once her HP gets incredibly low. Where she goes is unknown but it is likely she is following the others and left to go heal. She can be found at her house either before or after the player kills Papyrus but, if they enter Waterfall and then go back, she'll be gone.

If the player goes through with genocide and fights Sans, Umbrieal will appear before Sans can be killed by pulling him out of the way with her magic chains. She will then offer the player a chance of a happy ending and take over the fight, ordering Sans to regain his strength. Unlike earlier, Umbrieal will fight the player for real, though will "try" not to kill them but disarm them and contain them instead, while lowering their HP.

As she fights the player, Umbrieal will constantly hit them with bursts of yellow light, which reveals to be the source of her magic; forgiveness. By doing this, she hopes she can make the player see what they are doing is evil (guilt them in a sense) and have them do a reset. She will also reveal that she can vaguely remember other timelines through her dreams, having once thought they were only that. She comments it may be the combination of her human and monster soul that allows this, but she's not sure.

If the player dies by one of Umbrieal's attacks, or by Sans who will join the fight if given enough time to rest, they will be given the choice of continuing or reseting. If they continue it will be just Sans in the judgment hall and he will comment on their heartlessness of turning down the second and only chance of redemption they got. This implies Umbrieal may not come to save Sans the time around.

If Umbrieal dies, then the player will have one last fight with Sans, who will still be tired out from his last fight. If the player dies, the same thing will happen if the player refuses Umbrieal's gift of redemption. Afterwards the genocide route goes on as normal. She, like everyone else, will die when the world is erased and will have no memory of the player once the world is revived.

Umbrieal will only intervene in Sans' fight if the player has tried to kill her or has killed her father and boyfriend. If she went ignored, or her boyfriend and father went unharmed, she won't get involved and the genocide route will go on as normal. Not killing the boyfriend and father won't effect genocide route. The player just needs to avoid going to Umbrieal's house and avoid going to the boyfriend, as he does not effect the count/kill meter.

* * *

The bursts of yellow light is actually inspired by the Glitchtale animated movie. Umbrieal, despite not being a cowered, can flee a fight do to her human logic of "if I don't move, I'll die" like Sans' logic of dodging. At least that's the best I can come up with


	4. Neutral route

Umbrieal's role in this route depends on what the player does or does not do. Since she doesn't need to be befriended to get the pacifist route, the only thing that matters is what the player does, or did, during the genocide route.

If the player abandons genocide during her fight, she'll forgive them but won't offer a hang out. She'll then warn the player about trying to harm anyone else, since others aren't nearly as forgiving as her. Werther if Papyrus is dead or still alive, this will be a hint towards Sans.

However, if the player kills her father or boyfriend along the way she'll be devastated and regain the ability to speak. At the end of the game, she'll appear with Sans on the phone call and, depending on who was killed, will mention what has happened to her since the player left. If the father is killed, she'll mention how she is now living with her boyfriend. If the boyfriend is killed, Umbrieal won't speak and Sans will mention how depressed she has been since.

If both are killed, either Sans or Umbrieal can mention that she moved in with the skeleton brothers. If the player betrays her trust by befriending her first, than she'll refuse to speak to them and Sans will give a short explanation. However, if they didn't befriend Umbrieal, she'll speak in Sans' place. How she speaks will depend on if Papyrus is alive or not. If he is, she won't imply the player killed her father and boyfriend encase he over hears.

The most peaceful neutral route for Umbrieal is to fight her but ignore her hangout invitation. If her father and boyfriend are left alive, she won't regain the ability to speak but can be mentioned by Sans in different phone calls. The calls depend on who was killed.

In the best possible neutral route it may be mentioned how Umbrieal and her boyfriend are planning a wedding. Undyne will likely be the one to mention this as she was asked to be a bride's maid along with Alphys. If not her than Papyrus will bring it up, mentioning how he hasn't seen Undyne so excited for something since she had tried to kill the player.

If Papyrus was killed, Sans will mention how Umby had been visiting him more often to keep him company. However, if Papyrus, her father and boyfriend are killed, Sans will mention that she has moved in with him and had regained her ability to talk. He will then say that she refuses to speak to the player, as she is unable to forgive them for taking away what remaining family she had left.

In most endings where her boyfriend and father are killed, Umbrieal will move in with Sans and Papyrus no matter what. In the terms of the exiled queen, however, she may live on and off with Toriel, though prefer staying with her 'uncles' as she considers them the last family she has left.

* * *

I'm actually going to take requests for those that read these all the way through. What kind of phone call do you want me to mention Umbrieal being involved in? I have five written already and will post them as separate chapters.


	5. Phone Calls: Boyfriend killed

This is if the player killed her boyfriend. The top one has Papyrus alive and the bottom one has him dead. Since these are really short, I'll post two (or more) per chapter and show the differences if someone is dead or alive. I'll also take requests to see how you'd like to see these altered

* * *

"Umby hasn't been doing so well. Ever since her boyfriend went missing she's been really depressed. Her father's been doing what he can to try and help but nothing seems to be working. Not even Papyrus can seem to lift her spirits. We all support her regardless and we won't give up hope on her, just like we won't give up hope that we'll someday leave this place."

~.~

~.~

"Unfortunately, Umby hasn't been doing so well. Ever since you killed Papyrus and her boyfriend, she's been really depressed. I haven't seen her smile in a really long time. Her father is doing his best to try and help but nothing seems to be working. I can't blame her, though; I know exactly how she feels. I try and do what I can to help, but I don't think I'm doing a really good job. I won't give up hope on her, though, just like we refuse to give up hope on leaving this place. On the bright side of things..."


	6. Phone Calls: Father Killed

This is Umbrieal talking. I'll write a version of Sans explaining this later. This is if the player didn't befriend Umbrieal first. So she's still angry but not betrayed enough not to talk to the player.

* * *

"Um, yeah, hi. As you can tell, I got my voice back, so I thought I might as well tell you a few things in person. Well, as in person as a phone call gets, that is. Anyways, ever since my father went 'missing' I've been living with Eric. His parents aren't really happy about it; they've never really liked me. We're living in my house for now but Eric and I are going to move to Snowdin Town or try to build a new house out in the woods. Living in the house I shared with my father is kind of depressing. You know, considering he is no longer here. Anyways, I should probably hand you back over to Sans; before I end up saying something I shouldn't. I just wanted to let you know that, despite everything that's happened, I'm still looking on the brighter side of things"

~.~

~.~

"Hey, never thought I'd actually want to talk to you, but I guess there are a few things I need to get off my chest. As you can tell, I've gotten my voice back and I have you to thank for that. Finding my father's body traumatized me enough to undo what caused my muteness in the first place. I am having some trouble saying some words, but to be fair, I was seven years old the last time I spoke. Anyways, that aside, I'm doing as fine as I possibly can. I'm living with Eric, my boyfriend. His parents aren't really happy about that; they've never really liked me all that much. We're living in my house for now, but we plan on finding a house in Snowdin Town or building a new one out in the woods. Living in the house I've shared with my father is kind of depressing, you know, considering he's no longer here. Now I should probably hand you back over to Sans before I say something I shouldn't. Even with Papyrus not here, he doesn't like it when I start swearing."


	7. Phone Calls: Betrayed

This is Sans' version of things. The trail off implies the subject is being changed. This is the last post for a while. I had all this rewritten. Any requests to what kind of Phone Calls I should make? They don't have to involve the death of her father or boyfriend.

* * *

"Ever since Umbrieal's father and boyfriend mysteriously went missing, Papyrus and I have let her live with us. Well, more like Papyrus demanded it, actually. He couldn't leave her to live all on her own in the house she used to share with her father, and I agreed. She's still rather depressed, though, but my bro and I are doing whatever we can to cheer her up. On the bright side, she's gained the ability to speak again. Of course, she's having trouble pronouncing some things but considering she hasn't talked in fifteen years I'd say that's normal. Regardless, Papyrus seems to enjoy helping her talk properly and I help when I can. Other than that, things are going back to normal..."

~.~

~.~

"Ever since you killed her father and boyfriend, Umbrieal has moved in with me. I really appreciate her company and we are helping each other with our losses. She's even regained her ability to speak, though it's rather ironic, considering how she lost it in the first place. I'd let ya talk to her but... she's finding it kind of hard to forgive you for taking away what family she had left. Not that I can blame her. Anyways..."


	8. Phone Calls: Wedding Papyrus version

I am having a little trouble writing out Undyne's version of this so I will post it later on. Here is Papyrus's. Sorry for any OOCness. Sans's trail off implies topic change

* * *

"HUMAN, I HAVE EXCELLENT NEWS; UMBRIEAL IS GOING TO GET MARRIED! IT WILL BE THE FIRST WEDDING THE UNDERGROUND HAS SEEN IN MANY YEARS. EVERYONE IS REALLY EXCITED FOR IT, ESPECIALLY UNDYNE. SHE AND DR. ALPHYS WERE ASKED TO BE BRIDES MAIDS. I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT A BRIDES MAID IS OR DOES BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN UNDYNE SO EXCITED FOR SOMETHING SINCE SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU. QUEEN TORIEL TORIEL HAS OFFERED TO MAKE THE DRESSES... I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW UNDYNE LIKED DRESSES."

 **Undyne:** "What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

 **Undyne:** "... ?"

"ERM... ANYWAYS, SANS AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN ASKED TO BE IN THE WEDDING. YOURS TRULY HAS BEEN TRUSTED IN GUARDING THE RINGS. WORRY NOT, HUMAN, I WILL NOT TAKE MY SOCKETS OFF OF THEM. EVEN THOUGH THE ROYAL GUARD HAS BEEN DISBANDED IT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T STOP BEING THE BEST I CAN BE."

 **Sans:** "Hey, bro, where are the rings right now?"

"OH NO, I AM ALREADY FAILING! SANS, TAKE THE PHONE!"

 **Sans:** "... Well, that sure was interesting. Anyways..."


	9. Conversations 1

Not a phone call but a conversation mentioned in Pacifist Route that the player can bring up by asking Umbrieal about Sans and Papyrus. This may be the only one I'll write up unless you want to give suggestions

* * *

"Sans and Papyrus? Yeah, I know them. Pretty well, in fact. I take it you've already met them? Did you figure out that Sans is the older one yet? If you pay close enough attention to the their personalities and the way they act around each other, it's easy to see; even if their size say differently. Oh and if Papyrus ever offers you some spaghetti, find a reason to refuse. As enthusiastic and friendly as my uncle is, his cooking skills need a lot of work."

"Uncle?" Frisk asked, looking at the shapeshifter with a confused blink. How could they be her uncles? Was that even possible?

"Hehe, well, they aren't really my uncles. It's just something I've called them for many years now. When I was little, Sans and Papyrus used to babysit me. I got so comfortable around them that I ended up calling Sans 'uncle' one day. It was a complete accident and slip of my hands, but the name stuck ever since. After that, I started calling Papyrus uncle too. Now they truly feel like family."


End file.
